THANKS
by Rara19Park
Summary: Dongho menangis saat bertemu Hoon ? Wae ? Apa yang akan dilakukan Hoon ? Mau tau ? Cekidoottt ! U-Kiss Hoon X Dongho


THANKS

.

.

.

Author : Rara

.

Casts :

Dongho U-Kiss

Hoon U-Kiss

.

Wokkie,,Selamat Membaca..

Semoga suka :)

Di sebuah pemberhentian bus, seorang pemuda berusia sekitar 15 tahun tengah menundukkan kepala nya. Dilihat dari gerak tubuhnya, sepertinya pemuda itu tengah terisak. Beberapa orang yang berada ditempat itu, tampak iba melihat kearahnya. Entah apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

.

Tangan pemuda itu bergerak menghapus jejak air mata yang menetes dipipi chubby nya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha meredam isakan nya.

.

Jika kalian mengalihkan pandangan kesamping kanan pemuda itu,maka kalian akan menemukan sesosok pemuda lain yang juga tampak bersedih. Pemuda itu bersedih bukan karena memiliki masalah atau apa pun. Pemuda itu bersedih karena melihat pemuda yang tengah terisak tadi. Seperti ada sebuah jarum yang menusuk hati nya saat melihat pemuda itu menangis.

.

Setelah cukup lama menunggu, akhirnya ada bus dengan jurusan Busan-Daegu menghampiri mereka.

Satu persatu makhluk yang ada di halte itu masuk. Begitu pula dua pemuda yang tampak bersedih itu.

Pemuda dengan mata sembab akibat menangis itu berjalan menuju kursi penumpang paling belakang. Bukan, bukan karna kursi dibagian depan penuh. Ia hanya tak ingin orang-orang didepan sana terganggu dengan nya.

.

Lima menit sudah bus itu melaju menyusuri jalan-jalan yang basah akibat hujan, namun pemuda itu tak kunjung berhenti dengan acara menangis nya.

.

'Tak tahan' melihat pemuda itu menangis, pemuda yang juga tampak bersedih itu berjalan mendekat.

"Maaf, dari tadi ku perhatikan kau menangis . Ada apa ?" Tanya nya.

Pemuda itu tak menjawab.

"Nama ku Hoon. Siapa nama mu ?" Pemuda dengan itu menjulurkan tangan nya.

Pemuda itu -lagi- tak menjawab. Meski sekarang tangisan nya sudah mulai reda, namun ia masih enggan menjawab pertanyaan Hoon.

.

Merasa tak ada tanggapan dari lawan bicara nya, Hoon memutuskan untuk pergi. Lebih tepat nya mencoba memberikan ketenangan. Mungkin saja diri nya mengganggu kan ?

Ketika Hoon melangkahkan kaki nya beberapa langkah, pemuda yang menjadi lawan bicara nya itu membuka suara.

"Nama ku Dongho." Ucap nya pelan.

Hoon menoleh, memastikan jika pendengaran nya tak salah.

"Maaf apa kau tadi bicara ?" Tanya nya memastikan.

Dongho mengangguk.

Hoon -kembali- menghampiri Dongho.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya disamping Dongho.

"Maaf , bisa kau ulangi perkataan mu ? Aku tak mendengar nya tadi." Hoon mulai membuka percakapan.

"Nama ku Dongho." mengulurkan tangan nya yang langsung disambut oleh Hoon.

"Nama ku Hoon."

"Hoon-sshi , bisa kah kau membantu ku ?" Tanya Dongho.

"Jika aku bisa. Memang nya ada apa ?" Hoon balas bertanya.

"Ini, tadi aku terjatuh. Dan lututku berdarah." Ucap Dongho memperlihatkan luka yang ada di lutut nya.

Ckiiiittt...

"Kita sudah sampai di Daegu." Kata sopir bus yang memberhentikan bus nya di pemberhentian.

Semua penumpang pun turun.. Termasuk Hoon dan Dongho.

"Mari ikut aku. Aku akan mengobati luka mu." Hoon menggenggam tangan Dongho dan berjalan.

"Ouh .. Sakitt." Dongho terlihat memegangi lututnya.

Hoon yang melihat itu pun segera berjongkok mebelakangi Dongho. "Ayo naik." Perintah nya.

Dengan malu-malu Dongho naik dipunggung Hoon. Mereka pun berjalan menyusuri trotoar.

.

Tak lama, mereka sampai disebuah bidakan kecil yang bertuliskan 'Dr. Hoon' .

"Anda seorang dokter ?" Tanya Dongho.

Hoon hanya mengangguk.

.

Dengan perlahan,Hoon merebahkan Dongho di tempat tidur pasien.

Ia mulai membersihkan luka yang ada di lutut Dongho dan memperban nya.

.

"Selesai.." Ucap nya setelah selesai membalut luka Dongho.

"Ah,,Gomawo Hoon-ssi." Dongho berdiri dan membungkuk kan badan nya.

"Cheonma.."

"Aku pulang dulu,ne .. Orang tua ku pasti menunggu ku." Dongho berpamitan.

"Kau yakin pulang sendiri ? Apa perlu ku antar ?" Hoon tampak khawatir.

"Tak usah. Rumah ku dekat dari sini .. Annyeong .." Dongho melambaikan tangan nya dan berjalan dengan wajah tetap memandang Hoon.

Bruukk..

Dongho tersungkur karena tak sengaja menabrak pembatas jalan.

"

Dengan air mata yang berjatuhan,Dongho kembali ke tempat praktek Hoon.

"Dokter Hoon,,kaki ku berdarah lagi..huweeee..."

Hoon tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah Dongho yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

"Mari masuk. Aku akan mengobati luka mu." Ucapnya membukakan pintu..

.

.

.END

Mian ceritanya jelekk..:)

Ini req dari Yuki eonnie,,semoga suka yahh..


End file.
